


An Aside

by lankyguy



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006), Robin Hood - All Media Types
Genre: Episode: s02e10 Walkabout, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lankyguy/pseuds/lankyguy
Summary: Allan and Will share a passionate moment amidst the confusion and panic..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my LJ.
> 
> Takes place during episode 2x10 Walkabout.

Allan-A-Dale stood in a small alcove off the Great Hall watching Marian tend to the town folk. Will Scarlet shadowed her every move. 

Allan waited patiently, he was ignoring Guy’s orders, but he had to speak to Will.

Finally Will passed nearby, and Allan grabbed him by the arm pulling him into the alcove. Will quickly found his mouth covered in a passionate kiss.

“Stop that!” Will pushed him away. “We don’t have the time!”

“If not now then when? Sunset's only an hour away. The Prince’s men are poised to destroy Nottingham.”

“So you thought you’d waylay me for a little snog?” Will asked.

“Was actually hoping for a little more.” Allan smiled his most charming smile.

“Don’t give me that look. I’m no barmaid, and just because we shook hands doesn’t mean all is forgiven,” Will scolded.

“I don’t care. Let’s leave Will, okay? You and me, let’s get out of here; Go to Scarborough, anywhere you want. What do you say? You and me, like old times?” Allan ran the back of his hand over Will’s jaw.

“I can’t. Marian won’t leave.” Will pushed the hand away.

“So what? She’s made her choice, let’s go. We can still get out,” Allan pleaded.

“I can’t, I promised Robin.”

“He always is the other person in the room, isn’t he? He’s Lord of the Manor and you’re his man.”

“And you’re Guy’s man, don’t forget,” Will said sharply.

“I’m sorry,” Allan said. He ran a hand over Will’s long neck, and Will didn’t push it away this time. Allan took that as a good sign and moved in to nuzzle against his tall, lean friend. Taking no resistance as further encouragement Allan slid a hand under Will’s shirt and began to kiss him on the lips.

Will moaned and let Allan grind against into him, shifting his weight and opening his legs. The kissed deeply.

“I need you so badly.” Allan fumbled at the rope holding Will’s trousers up. As the coarse fabric fell to the ground, Allan reached around and cupped the moons of Will's butt. He nibbled on Will’s lips, making him groan.

“Okay.” Will pushed Allan away and turned around, presenting his ass to Allan. “But don’t think you’re forgiven. This is a one-time thing, on account of us about to die and all. It doesn’t count.”

Allan looked down at the tight pale skin and smiled. It's good to be me, he thought. Reaching into his trousers he pulled his cock out and teased Will’s hole with the head.

“Hey! A little help, please?” Will said.

“Oh, yeah.” Allan stopped and hacking a fat glob of spit into his hand, rubbed it into Will’s bunghole.

“Slowly,” Will said as Allan slid the head of his cock up and down the downy crack. Allan nestled the tip up to the hole and slowly began to push in.

Will grimaced and pushed back.

“No one gets to me like you do, Will.” Allan paused, kissing Will’s neck.

“I am good with wood,” Will said as Allan pushed deeper inside him.

“That you are.” Allan smiled and Will twisted his head as far back as he could so they could kiss.


End file.
